ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Splixson Force
Splixson Force is a series created by Louay Boom Boom that follows himself and his partners as they defeat Diagon.It is supposed to have 2 seasons and 36 episodes. Overview Splixon Force is a series where Diagon is freed by his brother,so they both go to destroy demensions,when they arrive to the main demension,they start attacking the Milky Way Galaxy, so Azmuth and his partner that is the Splixson king's brother create a device called the Splixtrix that can transform the user to aliens and go to Hathor with the Splixstrix and Ascalon and Tetrax so he gives the Splixtrix to the Splixson Prince and the prince gave his bestfriend that goes with him to the Solar Galactical School,Ahmad Ascalon and sent them on to stop Diagon and his evil twin,Galacto. Later in the series,2 new teammates join using Excabilator and the Proto-Boom or the Multi-Beamer. The series was created by Louay on the 6th of June 2014. Theme Song What do you get when you cross four heroes The first is Epic '' ''The second is Powerful The third is Awesome The last is Unstoppable But they can and will save your lives (Ahmad is seen holding Ascalon and Louay is dialing the Splixtrix) They fight evil with their hands (Shahzaib is holding Excabilator and Lokesh is using the Proto-Boom or Multi-Beamer) Fight,Fight,Fight Lives are on the line (Diagon and Galacto are destroying a planet) They Slam,Kick,Punch and Fly But whatever they do Evil won't control But its not that easy '' ''They already destroyed more than millions of lifes'' '' But J'ustice always wins and Evil always drowns'' But when lives are on the hook Dont stand their and look Don't cross the line Slow down the time Look at the watch Its hero time It's not so easy Villians are not so squeezy It's Splixson Force Force,Force Episodes Here's Splixson Force's Episode Guide. Fans Add your signature *Louay Boom Boom *[[User:ShahZeb Shah|:ShahZeb Shah (Wall - Blog - ) 10:06, August 4, 2014 (UTC)]] * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Characters 'Heroes' Main *Louay (Splixson) (Splixtrix) *Ahmad (Evolved Cerebrecrustacean) (Ascalon) *Lokesh (Vaxasaurian-Human Hybird) (Proto-Boom or Multi- Beamer) *Shahzaib (Chyrsos) (Excabilator) Recurring Azmuth Louay's Father (The Splixson King) Louay's Mother (The Splixson Queen) Louay's brother Louay's other brother Louay's sister Louay's Uncle Ahmad's sister Ahmad's brother Ahmad's other brother Ahmad's Mother Ahmad's Father Tetrax Villains Diagon Galacto Diagon and Galacto's demon army Esoterica Splixtrix Aliens (Note: The First Fourteen aliens were supplied by Ahmad) (Note: List is under construction) Main Article (for first fourteen): Milky Way Galaxy playlist #Moonblade #Flamebow #Deadblack #Skyrage #Warmachine #Naturefaun: Faun-like, Chlorokinesis and Fear Inducing Scream (from the planet Faunus) #Timereaper: Chronokinesis and Scythe (from the planet Saturn) #Mindbattle: High Intellect, dagger, Levitation and Mind Beams (from the planet Minerva) #Seastorm: Hydrokinesis, Trident, and Cryokinesis (from the planet Neptune) #Slumber: Sleep and Hypnokinesis (from the planet Somnus) #Magmachine: Pyrokinesis and Machines (from the planet Vulcan) #Geowave: Powerful Terrakinesis, large hammer, and Ferrokinesis (form the planet Terra) #Luckpoint: Immense Probability (from the planet Fortuna) #Emusic: Music, Flute, Feeling Incudement through Music (from the planet Euterpe) Trivia *The last episodes are confirmed to be called Dawn of the Heroes Part 1 and 2. *The working name was Louay 10. Sequel Splixson Force is having a sequel called "Splixson Force: Days of the Future". Questions Have any questions? Click here. Category:Series Category:Louay Boom Boom